User talk:Bigeyes
notes lol Welcome! Hello and welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Transcript:A Study in Pink page. If you're new to wikia or just new to , you might want to check out some of these links. Not sure where to start? *You might want to read our page all about us *You should also be sure sure to read our policies! *Check out the , and see . *Try out the Sandbox, which is a place to practice editing or formatting without changing any serious content. *If you have a question, you can ask any of the or post a question in the forum for other members to answer. Adding content: *Check out the list of to see what pages are linked to but do not yet exist. *Want to help editing pages we're stuck on? See a full list of stubs here. *Before creating a new page, check to see if the same page with a slightly different spelling or title exists. *When editing on a page make sure there are links on the page, otherwise it's a . *Make sure other pages link to the page you're editing otherwise it's a . *You might also want to check out our Manual of Style - we're in the process of writing this so check it out and have your say about how Baker Street should look. I'm happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave me a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Amateur Obsessive (talk) 11:13, November 17, 2014 (UTC) A Study in Pink Transcript Hello and welcome to the wiki! I appreciate the effort you've put into the Transcript for "A Study in Pink", but I've had to add a delete template to it. This is because using such large amounts of material is a breach of copyright and doesn't fall within fair use. When using copyrighted material such as the Sherlock episodes - as you're doing in your transcript - we have to try and follow the rules that exist for doing so. In the USA (wikia the website that hosts this wiki is an American company so USA laws apply) you can use copyrighted material by claiming that our use of it falls under "fair use". If we use too much of a copyrighted work - for example how you're doing in your transcript by quoting the entire episode - then it probably doesn't fall under fair use and we might conceivably get into trouble with the copyright holders for this. For further information on fair use you can see this staff blog: Understanding Fair Use. It's talking mainly about images but you might find it helpful. Thanks for your edits and your interest in the wiki. I hope this doesn't put you off editing here. Please let me know if there's anything I can help with. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 15:26, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Some minor errors Hello! Thanks for your recent edits, you've made some really interesting additions to the wiki lately. However, I just wanted to ask you to be careful when editing. I've noticed that on quite a few occasions you don't leave a space between words or forget to use a capital letter at the beginning of a sentence. These are just small things but obviously someone will have to go correct them at some point. Thanks and please just ask if there is anything I can help with. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 17:50, December 18, 2014 (UTC) : Thank you very much! Sorry about those...English is not my native language and...I will be more careful from now on.I was thinking about asking you myself to review my edits because of my bad English and also because some of the things I added are really stupid.So if you get chance,please look at my edits.Thanks again for watching over me :D.Bigeyes (talk) 11:08, December 19, 2014 (UTC) : Oh and i also wanted ask you something.There is a field called Viewers in the Episode Template.Does it means total number of people watched the episode on the first broadcast or the final no of people watched(including airing on other bbc channel,reairing).I thought of adding citations and then got confused.--Bigeyes (talk) 11:20, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Adding fanon information to articles Hello again. I've noticed that sometimes you add what I would call "fanon" information to articles. Whilst speculation and personal opinion of fans is very interesting, it doesn't have a place in the articles on this wiki, which is concerned with facts that we can back up with either evidence from canon or an outside reliable reference. If you have something you're thinking of putting into an article which you're saying "might" or "may" be true or that you got from Tumblr or some other fan blog/website then it probably shouldn't be there. If you're not sure then it's best to ask before you add something to an article. You can always start a discussion on an articles talk page about such changes or in the forums. Board:Wiki Discussion would probably be okay. If you wanted to discuss the more speculative or fanon elements of the show somewhere you could do so in a blog or in the forums, the Board:Chat, speculation and off-topic would probably be a good place for it. If there's anything I can help you with, please just let me know. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 22:15, December 26, 2014 (UTC) : Right. Sorry again...will do that.Bigeyes (talk) 10:37, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Warning I've just realised that you appear to be copying from another wiki. (Specifically from here: http://sherlocked.wikia.com/wiki/Beth_Davenport). You might not have realised but this isn't allowed. Whenever possible we like to have original material for this wiki and also it means that the people who originally wrote the article aren't getting credit in the pages history. Please don't copy material from other sources - especially not without credit. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 14:07, December 29, 2014 (UTC) : oh..Bigeyes (talk) 14:10, December 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Hello again. After Googling some of the Trivia items you're adding (specifically, the ones you've just added to The Empty Hearse page) they seem to be identical in phrasing to ones from here: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2189771/trivia. ::I maybe should have been clearer when writing the above warning, but in general you shouldn't be copying information from other places on the internet to add here. ::We like to have original content here whenever possible and if you absolutely feel you must use information you've found elsewhere then it should be put into your own words as well as being credited/referenced. However, this can only be done from reliable sources - which doesn't include IMDb. IMDb is a site that can be edited by anyone, and as such isn't a reliable source. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 18:05, January 7, 2015 (UTC) From Forum To answer your question about Sherlock's Master's degree; It takes four years to complete in the U.K, you can assume that during the following four years leading up to that episode, he was working as a Consulting Detective :) : I replied you in the forum. Thanks :D--Bigeyes (talk) 08:56, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Language problems Whilst I don't mind offering the occasional correction to your contributions, have you considered trying to find (or starting) a wiki in your native language? --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 13:46, January 29, 2015 (UTC) : Oh, sorry again. Have I done anything wrong again? Please forgive me for all the troubles I am giving you. I try my best to double-check everything, but... sorry again. :( Bigeyes (talk) 13:20, February 2, 2015 (UTC) : Actually, I was thinking of opening a wiki of my own. But, first I want to finish things I have started. Please suffer me till then. :) Bigeyes (talk) 13:25, February 2, 2015 (UTC)